Cassalyn
by DragonVerse
Summary: Chasing after the criminal Rya, Cassalyn arrives on Earth to discover the other girl has gone into hiding. Believing Rya will soon begin a devastating killing spree that would leave Earth crumbling in a chaotic aftermath; Cass soon joins forces with the young Goku and his friends to save the planet. Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT.


**Author's Note:** This story has been rattling around in my head so I figured I'd go ahead and get it out of there. It takes place while Goku and Chi-Chi are engaged, after the fight with Piccolo, but before the two get married. I hope you enjoy.

**Title: **Cassalyn

**Summary:** Chasing after the criminal Rya, Cassalyn arrives on Earth to discover the other girl has gone into hiding. Believing Rya would soon begin a devastating killing spree that would leave Earth crumbling in a chaotic aftermath; Cass soon joins forces with the young Goku and his friends to save the planet.

**Chapter One**

**Alliances**

The thunder was deafening as it rumbled across the sky above me. I hovered in the dark over the human settlement called West City, my eyes blurred with rain. This urban town was large, the largest I had seen on this planet so far. It was a perfect place for mass destruction.

The wind raged around me, echoing my thoughts, as rain continued to drench my clothes. The ice water seeped through the fabric to my skin and chilled me to the bone. I clenched my hands into fist to keep them from shaking, but it did little good. My teeth were gritted against the cold and I tried to focus on my surroundings, ignoring the harsh weather.

It was late, but most of the city was still bright with yellow-white lights that glistened in the rain. The weather was keeping most people inside, though a few stragglers still meandered among the twinkling streets, their head covered with thick newspapers or umbrellas. It was quiet and peaceful, just another normal night. I knew better.

Somewhere deep within the crevasses of this city was an evil unlike anything this world has seen. There was a person so heinous that hell had a special place for her. I closed my eyes at the thought and tried to repress the anguish that filled my being. Hell would have to wait; the one called Rya would first have to answer to our people for what she has done, before Death came for her.

I dropped from the sky, diving into the outer limits of the city to start my search. I landed in the middle of a long street that was empty of its pedestrians and drivers. The street was lined with small shops whose owners had long since closed their doors and gone home. This is not where I would find Rya, there were no people for her to torment.

I fallowed the street, taking the next cross section toward a hopefully more populated street. I stopped on the corner of another business lined road. Most of the buildings windows were dark, but there were a few stray bulbs casting an eerie glow on the sidewalk. It was still not busy enough.

A man in a brown occupational suit rushed past me, bumping me to the side as he hurried to cross the street. I watched him go. Maybe he wasn't in a hurry. Perhaps he was running from something. I stared in the direction he had come from, but there was nothing to suggest anything unusual was happening. The man had been heading away from the center of town. It was possible he was just going home. With no other evidence to prove otherwise, I had nothing to lose. I headed toward the center of West City.

The sound of my footsteps slapping on the wet concrete was the only sign of life. Lighting lit up the shadows and was followed by the rumbling of thunder. The downpour grew stronger as if warning me away and the wind roared in my ears. I was reminded of home, if it were not for the city lights I could almost believe I was there now.

I wished I was home instead of chasing this monstrosity across the great universe to a backwater planet like Earth, but this was my duty. Among the Ytaem people duty and responsibility always came first. I held my head a little higher as I continued toward the growing commotion of people.

I came to the intersection of Main Street and First Street. Here all the local businesses were aglow with light and filled with the voices of people. Some of the passer bys where in a hurry and paid me no mind. While others took their time, resting at dining tables or chatting to one another over merchandise. A few of the males kept glancing in my direction.

This would be an ideal place for Rya to come. I glanced around me, trying to find an idea place out of the rain that I could wait for her. I chose a corner in the shadows that protected me for the wind and a cover hung overhead to shield me from the rain.

Cloaked in shadow and hidden from all who pedestrians, I waited and watched. The seconds ticked away into minutes as the air got colder and colder, there was no sign of Rya anywhere. In the depths of my mind a little voice begun telling me that maybe I was wrong. Rya would not come to this city and that she was off killing, or worse, in some other unknowing town. The voice whispered that I didn't know Rya at all. This was not surprising since I hadn't seen this coming.

I sighed, as the feeling of defeat rose to a new level. I wrapped my arms tight around myself and searched my mind for any indication of where Rya might have gone. Ytaem had one city that stretched out deep within the mountain Cassra. Though it was a large city, three times the size of West City, it was nothing like this planet.

Earth was much larger then our home world and the surface here was actually livable, while the surface of Ytaem was harsh and barren, covered in ice with winds that could tear the flesh from your bone. On Earth I could fly for miles, with nothing but the horizon to chase. There was an extraordinary calling to be free, one I would have to experience when I had more time.

I exhaled a gush of air that was visible in the cold around me and looked around once more. The people crowding the streets were starting to thin as the night grew later. I glanced toward the sky, hoping to predict the time from the moon, but the sky was deprived of all light. I lowered my eyes and that's when I saw him.

A boy, who couldn't be much older than I was, was sitting inside a restaurant across the street from me. He sat facing the window, surrounded by people I could only assume where his friends. Before him was my weight in strange looking foods, which he was oblivious off. His onyx eyes were fixed on my location. I glanced around to see if he was staring at something else, but there was nothing and no one around.

I glanced back at the boy. I thought I had hidden myself well inside the shadows, but maybe there was just enough light to see me. I watched the eyes of the few stragglers who moved past me and those at his table, but none of them so much as glanced in my direction. Yet the dark eyes of the boy continued to gawk, as if I was doing a crazy rain dance. It seemed impossible, but perhaps this boy was not a normal Earthling.

It wasn't his spiked raven hair, or the piercing temptation in his onyx eyes, but the Ki that flowed around him. There was power within him, enough to make me worry about his intentions. He could be a great ally or an even greater enemy. The way he watch me, with such a calm poise, had me questioning my own orders to not get involved with the beings on this remote planet.

I allowed myself to entertain the idea of approaching this boy and his companions for help. They would know this planet much better than I did and would be better able to find Rya, but I quickly banished the thought. I had only landed on Earth a few short hours ago, and already I knew how greedy the earthlings could be. I had learned that when I had asked a group of men for help had wanted payment for their assistance. Instead, I sunk deeper into the surrounding shadows to continue waiting.

I kept a watchfully eye on the faces of all I saw. Soon my gaze started to shift and I found my eyes returning to the boy. For a moment our eyes seemed to meet. Heat flushed my checks, and I quickly looked away.

_Focus_, I thought to myself. I turned my gaze to anything that wasn't the boy. When my eyes threatened to return to him, I glanced up to the sky calling for strength and my whole body went rigged as my eyes fell on her.

Rya was floating above Main Street. Her hands were in fist and the wind blowing her black clothes around her, her face was cast in shadows causing her to look like a demon. If it hadn't been for the light of the city I never would have noticed her. With a tilt of her head, a movement I recognized as her being intrigued, Rya begun her decent into the city.

I ran from my hiding spot and speed into the air, stopping a few feet for her. Rya stopped and blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe what she was saying. She quickly recovered and a malicious smirk crept across her face. Rya crossed her hands over her chest and stared at me with cold, copper eyes.

"I should have known _you _would be the one to fallow me, Cass," Rya spat the words like poison on her tongue, "Who else could hope to stop me?"

"Don't do this Rya," I shouted over the wind. I gave her my best pleading look, "Come home with me. No one else has to die!"

Rya's smirk turned loathsome. Her voice was furious as she yelled, "Go home? Where I'd be locked away in a cell for the rest of my life? I don't think so!"

Rya rushed forward, pulling back her arm and landing a punch against my jaw. I flew backward from the force of the blow. I recovered and charged back at Rya. We collided with enough force to create a sound like thunder. Each blow we dealt was just another rumble of nature. The people below us didn't notice anything was astray.

I swung my right leg at Rya, but she caught it. She gave me one of her repugnant smirks and I gave her an icy glower. While the other girl still held my leg and spun, turning my body, and slamming my left heel upside Rya's skull. She released my leg and I took advantage by slamming my fist repeatedly into her gut, before landing an uppercut on her chin.

Rya's head whipped up, her arms and legs sprawled out as she flew away from me. She stopped after few feet and lowered her head to sneer at me. She whipped a stray line of blood from the corner of her mouth and grinned.

"I have to say I'm impressed," Rya called to me over the whirlwind of air, "I always assumed you were never much of a fighter, since your nose never left a book."

"You shouldn't have underestimated me, Ry!" I bellowed back. _There are a lot of things you should never have done_. "I could have helped you!"

"Why would I need help?" Rya begun, cackling, "I happen to enjoy what I do."

I grinded my teeth together, trying to find an inner tranquility I didn't feel. Rage exploded with in me, burning any restraint I had left to ash. Infuriated I yelled, "Do you feel no remorse at all?"

Rya gave me her best wicked grin, "None."

I yelled, releasing all the pent up aggression I had toward Rya to flow into my Ki. My energy rose to dangerous heights and I sailed toward Rya at a speed that lightning would envy. I raised my hands over my head, interlocking my fingers, and brought them down onto the top of Rya's head. The force of the blow crushed her head into her shoulders and she spun toward the ground.

I moved underneath her and brought my knee into her back. Rya's body arched around my leg and she coughed, letting out a spray of blood. Rya's body soared toward the dark of the sky and I raced to land another blow. As I approached her, Rya spun around so she was facing me. She pulled back her leg, too late I realized what she was about to do.

The strength behind the blow sent me plummeting toward the ground. I fought to get past the pain, but it had paralyzed my body. I felt as the wind rushed past my ears and I knew the streets below were rushing to meet me. I braced myself for the impact.

With bone shattering force I felt as the earth gave way beneath me, creating a circled crater around my body. I gasped as the air was sucked from my lungs. A scream begged to be released, but there was no air to produce it. Spasms racked my body as I struggled to remember how to use my lungs.

My bones snapped back into place as my body begun healing itself. The organs within me stitched back together, and the internal bleeding flowed to a stop. The extra blood was absorbed back into my cells. Coughing, I pulled myself into a seated position. Rya lowered herself to the edge of the hole and laughed down at me.

"You should see the look on your face," Rya snickered and then sighed, "If only I could kill you, all my troubles would be over."

Gripping my side, I smiled, "Right back at you, bitch."

"Ha!" Rya tossed back her head as a laugh bust from her throat. She looked at me and said, "I'm going to send you so deep into the earth it will take them one hounded years just to dig you out."

Rya raised her hand, palm out, and pointed it at me. An energy wave began taking form there while she gazed at me with a look of obscene joy. Unable to move yet, I stared at the light from the energy, waiting for it to embark on its destructive journey.

I'm not sure what had happened next. I must have blinked, because a second later Rya was sent hurtling toward one of the shops. I watched confused as she smashed through a wall, and the rubble collapse on top. I turned to see what had caused this sudden change and saw the black haired boy standing before me.

From my place on the ground, he looked so much taller. The boy was dressed in a light red fighting outfit, and his dark eyes were fixed on the spot Rya had been thrown through. His arms rose at the elbows and ready to deal the next punch. I gawked at the boy in awe unsure what else to do.

Rumbling from behind me ripped my attention away from the boy and I turned my head to see Rya pushing large pieces of wood off her. She stood up and stepped out of the newly formed opening of the building, dusting off her pants as she went. She stared menacingly at the boy, before a mischievous smirk twisted her face.

Rya turned her eyes to me, "You win this round, babe, but next time I'm ripping off your head. Let's see if you can survive that one."

Rya tore off into the air, quickly vanishing into the dark of the sky. I stared after her in cynically. That fight had not gone as planned. I dropped my head in defeat. For the first time since arriving on the planet, I was glad it was raining so no one could see my tears.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked.

I blinked the rain, or tears, from my eyes and looked up to see the onyx eyes of the boy staring down at me. He reached out his hand and all I could do was marvel at its size. The boy had big, strong hands. These hands were working hands, I imaged they would be rough to the touch. I pressed my lips together and brought my gaze back to his. Slowly, I slid my hand in to his.

In one smooth motion the boy pulled me to my feet. My head swarmed, but the pain of the battle was already gone. I was exhausted, but ready to fight if I needed to. I noticed the boy was still staring at me. The look in his eyes was so sincere and innocent that for a moment I couldn't find the words to speak.

"I- I'm fine," I said, finally. I busied myself with dusting off my pants. The boy continued to stand beside me. I sensed his eyes burning holes in the side of my face. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You don't look fine," The boy said slowly. He turned his attention to the sky, and didn't look at me as he continued, "That fight was… intense."

"It was nothing," I said in astonishment. He could see us? We had been moving so fast that the average Earthling should not have noticed.

The boy shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. He smiled suddenly and turned his eyes to me, "Who was that girl?"

I was taken aback by his words and carefree attitude. My brows pulled together in confusion as he continued to stare at me. I said, "She's a criminal I was sent to retrieve."

The boy nodded like he knew this and said, "Do you need help catching her?"

"Um…" was the only word I could skillfully articulate. I stared at him dazed for a moment while I tried to think of something to say. Why was I acting like this? On my planet I was a leader, I gave inspirational speeches off the top of my head and I was in no way shy. So how could one boy cease all functional brain activity? I had been silent for too long, I stuttered for something, anything to say, "No. I mean, yes. No, I mean…. I don't know what I mean."

The boy's smile only grew in size and he held out his hand again, "I'm Goku."

I stared at his hand blankly. This must be an Earth greeting custom. I took the boy's hand and mumbled, "Cassalyn."

"Nice to meet you," Goku said. I glanced down at our joined hands then back at Goku. Gently, almost reluctantly, Goku released his grip on my hand, leaving it strangely cold and empty. Uselessly my arm fell to my side. Goku continued, "You don't look like you're from around here. It might be faster in finding that girl if we work together."

I nodded, "You're right, I'm not from around here, and neither is that girl. I'm sure you're very strong, but you don't know what she's like. It'll be safer for you to just stay out of my way."

"I can't do that," Goku said firmly, "I can't stand by and watch innocent people get hurt."

"I plan on stopping her before it gets that far," I replied.

"Then you'll have to find her fast," Goku countered, "And you'll need my help to do it."

I exhaled. Goku's smile had been removed from his face and now he was looking at me with a stubborn look, there would be no arguing with him. I narrowed my eyes, "Fine, but don't try to attack her without me, understand?"

The grin slid back across Goku's face and he nodded. He glanced around and shook his head roughly causing droplets to shower around him. The rain had not slowed, and it was even colder.

"First things first," Goku said. He took hold of my elbow and rose into the air, forcing me to do the same. "I know a place we can go so you can warm up."

I followed after him as we crossed over roof tops and headed toward a large round building with the words Capsule Corporation printed over the main entrance. Goku dropped to the ground and rushed forward, dragging me behind him. He banged on the door and we waited.

I attempted to focus on the door and who would open it, but the presence of Goku's hand still on my elbow was distracting. Maybe I should pull away…

The door flew open and a young, raven haired woman rushed out and threw her hands around Goku's neck, causing him to stumble backward and his grip on me to fall free. The woman buried her face into the collar of Goku's shirt. Goku patted the woman's back almost awkwardly as he glanced at me.

"It's okay Chi-Chi," Goku said soothingly, "Everything is fine."

"Fine?" Chi-Chi yelled as she pulled back to look at him, "You abandoned me on the way here, fly off to do god knows what and come back saying everything is fine? What happened, Goku?"

Goku looked from Chi-Chi to me. Fallowing his gaze, Chi-Chi released her hold on Goku's neck and pivoted to face me. Her eyes narrowed as she inspected me, before she stepped forward shoving her face in me. She was several inches taller than me. I leaned away from her, lifting my hands in defense.

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi hollered. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me like I was a bug she needed to kill.

"Cassalyn," I said.

"And what are you doing with my future husband?" Chi-Chi snarled.

Future husband? A strange ache spread like weeds through my chest. I looked at Goku and he gave me a saddened look that told me this was true. I mentally shook myself. It didn't matter if Goku was engaged or not, I had more important business to attend to.

"Chi-Chi calm down," Goku said, putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her away from me, "Cassalyn needs our help to find a criminal. I agreed to help her."

"Without asking me?" Chi-Chi flew around, her anger now directed at Goku, "We are getting married in a few days! I don't want you running off with some girl and getting killed before we are married!" Chi-Chi dropped her head into her hands and she sobbed.

"But Chi-Chi, this is important!" Goku pleaded, "I have to go!"

"We don't even know this girl!" Chi-Chi yelled, "She could be the criminal!"

"I'm standing right here," I said, both of them ignored me.

"Listen Chi-Chi," Goku said, "Can we at least go inside and talk about this?"

"Fine," Chi-Chi said, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned on her heels and stormed back inside.

Goku shot me an apologetic look before indicating for me to fallow her. Reluctantly, I did. I stepped over the threshold of Capsule Corp. with expectations of hope for the future. I was optimistic that I was doing the right thing in trusting Goku. With Rya on the loose and her new promise of revenge, I had no other choice. I couldn't allow the same destruction Rya had caused on Ytaem to happen on Earth. I swore I would stop her, and I always kept my promises.

With Goku at my side, helping track down Rya it would be far easier to end this quickly. I just had to swallow my feelings and do what I had to do. Rya would be punished, if it was the last think I did.


End file.
